freaksrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Skinwalkers
"A Skinwalker – they're a cousin of werewolves. Werewolves and Skinwalkers have a lot of similar characteristics, but one principle difference is that whereas Werewolves turn into...well, you know, wolf monsters, Skinwalkers change into not only the kind of dog you'd have as a family pet, but also into normal animals. But more commonly, they're the family dog that seriously needs a neuter. They can change basically anywhere, anytime. Skinwalkers infect you with a single bite. Otherwise, as I said previously, they're basically a werewolf cousin. : —Oracle and Rayne about Skinwalkers Skinwalkers (also known as yenaldooshi or mai-coh in the Navajo language) are supernatural shapeshifters that can assume the shape of other animals, such as a dog, bird, horse, alligator, or even a bear. They seem to be cousins of werewolves due to their similarities; much like them, skinwalkers can transform into animals. By draping the hide of a certain animal (most often a coyote or a dog, but also bear or owl) over himself, the person takes on the form and traits of that animal. In doing so, the person gains that animal’s strength, speed, agility, senses, and endurance (magnified to greater levels through the power of the transformation). Usually, Navajo Shamans use this ability to travel quickly from place to place. However, the Skinwalker is usually evil, and gains its power by committing an unspeakable act, usually by murdering a close relative. The Skinwalker may only be killed by a silver bullet through the heart or the neck (since, in animal form, the head is lower)Skinwalkers are a humanoid race descended from lycanthropes who generally appear human (or another race if of a different parentage), but who can also transform and take on bestial physical attributes depending on their lycanthropic heritages.1 All skinwalkers originate from the Alpha Skinwalker. This Alpha placed thirty skinwalkers in dog form with families. He planned to create an army of skinwalkers by turning the families in skinwalkers all at once, turning 30 into 150. Description/Morphology A skinwalker is usually described as naked, except for a coyote skin, or wolf skin. Some Navajos describe them as a mutated version of the animal in question. The skin may just be a mask, like those which are the only garment worn in the witches' sing. The skinwalkers are described as being fast, agile, and impossible to catch. Though some attempts have been made to shoot or kill one, they are not usually successful. Behavior Skin-walkers sometimes transform themselves into animals simply for the purpose of traversing great distances quickly. They may also transform in order to wreak havoc on others, as their identity will be hidden and they will be able to escape quickly if necessary. A skin-walker typically wears the pelt of the animal he or she will transform into, usually with no other clothing. Because of their association with skin-walkers, wild animal hides are taboo in Navajo culture and rarely seen. "They curse people and cause great suffering and death," one Navajo writer explained. "At night, their eyes glow red like hot coals. It is said that if you see the face of a Naagloshii, they have to kill you. If you see one and know who it is, they will die. If you see them and you don't know them, they have to kill you to keep you from finding out who they are. They use a mixture that some call corpse powder, which they blow into your face. Your tongue turns black and you go into convulsions and you eventually die. They are known to use evil spirits in their ceremonies. The Dine' have learned ways to protect themselves against this evil and one has to always be on guard." Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Superhuman Strength: In human form, their strength is almost superhuman, and in their animal forms, it is at its peak and nearly equivalent to that of a werewolf. Their strength seems to be greater than the average human's, as in its animal form it was able to kill humans. Their strength appears to increase with rank (much like vampires), as the Pack Leader was able to beat Lucky around with no difficulties. It seems that it's only in their canine form that they possess their strength, as when confronted by Mia, Lucky chose to run rather than fight. skin-walkers have limitless physical strength, especially in direct sunlight. In terms of what they can do, they can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings; bend and break reinforced steel; crush wood panels; lift heavy objects; decimate large structures; and level whole cities. skin-walkers strength increases with age, meaning the older a skin-walkers grows, the stronger he or she becomes.skin-walkers can lift or move probably anything, Doomsday and Aldar can simply overpower and kill skin-walkers. Basic skin-walkers, and even Clark, are rendered completely helpless and powerless against General Zod or Faora. Darkseid's strength, as the darkness in all the people on Earth grew, was significantly magnified to the point where he could fight with skin-walkers. * Shape-shifting: Like Werewolves, Skinwalkers possess the ability to transform into canines. Unlike werewolves, however, skinwalkers transform completely into a pet dog rather than a wolf creature. Skinwalkers can change from their human to animal forms anytime without a full moon.Like the werewolf, the skin-walker is a shape-shifter, human at times, and at other times taking on the aspect of an animal, usually at night. In its animal form, a skin-walker may be anything, including a wolf, coyote, fox, bear, owl, or crow. Although skin-walkers may have a favorite form that they customarily use, they have the power to become anything they wish. In animal form, a skin-walker is very fast and impossible to catch. * Voice Mimicry: Skinwalkers can copy any animal and human voices to lure their victims to them to feed on. They generally copy the sound of a human that is in need of help. * Superhuman Speed: Skinwalkers, in their animal form, can run and move faster than humans, reaching great speed, up to a hundred miles per hour, which often allows them to outrun motor vehicles and have greater endurance than all normal humans.Skinwalkers have the potential to travel at the speed of light, but more commonly just above the sound barrier. That said, a Skinwalkers can run faster than a human or machine, and also move so fast that he seems to appear and disappear at will. When a Skinwalkers super-speeds, they perceive the world in slow motion. This also gives them very fast reflexes. * Superhuman Agility: Skinwalkers possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Superhuman Durability: Skinwalker's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Their bodies are able to withstand great impact forces and blunt trauma that would severely injure or kill a normal human. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Skinwalkers appear to be able to and can heal and regenerate themselves very completely from any wound or injury much faster than humans. A skinwalker was hit by a minivan, but when he returned back to his human form he appeared to have no physical harm. The same skinwalker was shot with a bullet later, but the wound healed extremely quickly. While immortal, these capabilities allow the wolves to continue battling even after serious injury. In some cases, however, this accelerated healing can be detrimental.Skinwalkers can heal and regenerate instantly from any wound, as long as they are not exposed to kryptonite. * Invulnerability: Like many other shapeshifters, Skinwalkers can only be knock out by silver bullets to the heart or head. They can, however, be injured.A Skinwalkers cells emit an aura of unbreakable solar energy that results in them being invulnerable to bodily injuries. Because of this, Skinwalkers are resistant to all forms of physical damage. They can withstand the highest and lowest temperatures without sustaining any damage. As such, not even the strongest of humans can hurt them; bullets bounce off them, rockets, bombs and lasers don't even leave a mark on them, and high-voltage energy emissions (beams) cannot penetrate through them. Skinwalkers are immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. They can however be damaged by other Skinwalkers or foreigners who can match their strength (such as Doomsday) (which completely by passes said aura and directly affects their physiology) and kryptonite. * Enhanced Sense of Smell: They can smell far better than humans, in either form, as their sense of smell is so adjusted to help them identify their enemies. Using this ability, they can tell if they are being followed or if someone is in the vicinity, within an approximate range of 100 yards or more. They possess this ability even in the human form. * Heightened Sense of Sight: Skinwalkers' eyes are extremely sharp and can see very far. Jared is known to have the best sight in the pack. * Super Sense of Hearing: They all have excellent hearing even in their human forms. A skin-walker's hearing is better than a humans, like a dog's. skin-walker's can eavesdrop on important conversations and cries for help from miles away, and possess enough control to exclude ambient sounds in order to focus on a specific source or frequency. They also possess a mental telepathy associated with the sound, as they can hear the screams from space (where there is no air for sound waves to travel through). * Solar battery: When a skinwalker is exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, the cells of his body store solar energy as a battery, enabling him to develop skills beyond description. Without the sun, skinwalker's would not have superhuman abilities. A depowered skinwalker's can regenerate his/her abilities if he/she get close to the Sun. These abilities seem to be relatively easy to master, or at least most of them, as some do take time and great effort (such as heat vision or arctic breath). Most skinwalker's that have made it to Earth were aware of these powers and even for those who were not aware, such as Jor-El, who quickly adapted to his powers when he was forced to use them to save Louise McCallum fromLachlan Luthor, and Dax-Ur, who later learned of his abilities, saying: "It is Sunshine State had that effect on me." The more solar energy a skin-walker's absorbs, the more powerful he becomes. * Super stamina: skin-walker's possess unlimited endurance in all physical activities due to receiving better nourishment from the solar energy their cells process. In addition, a skin-walker's body stores enough solar energy to negate eat, drink, breathe and even sleep for as long as they want. This is evident as skin-walker's survive in the vacuum of space, as they do not require air. That said, skin-walker's can take part in battle sequences for as long as they want, without difficulty or fatigue (unless they exhaust their reserves of solar energy or are exposed to kryptonite). * Super-Memory: skin-walker's possess an eidetic memory; under a yellow sun, this ability is amplified hundreds of times beyond those humans beings. They can receive or process large amounts of information and data at once, reading words and pictures at a fast pace. They do have a photographic memory with total recall, possess the ability to super-read in seconds and can retain large amounts of information flawlessly. * Multilingualism: Full-blown skin-walker's gain the ability to learn, speak and understand any language they come in contact with. * Electromagnetic Spectrum Perception: skin-walker's can see all of the EM spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television, as well as all other transmissions or transmitted frequencies. With this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the auras generated by living beings. * Telescopic vision: skin-walker's have the ability to see people or objects meters away (this power does not break the laws of physics; that is, they can see something that happens far away as it happens). This ability operates independently of normal vision and can be activated or deactivated by an act of will. * Super vision: skin-walker's have the ability to see extremely small residues, stains or streaks or other objects that humans cannot see with their own eyes. This ability can go so far as to see very small objects and images down to the atomic level. * Telepathy: Skinwalkers are also telepathically linked with each other, enhancing their coordination during hunts and fights but allowing little or no privacy at any time. Skinwalkers can read other humans minds and control them. The Alphas of two different packs may communicate telepathically, and are able to choose what thoughts they share. * Mind Possession: If any human looks into a skinwalkers eyes, the skinwalker can control their mind and absorb their body and can magically steal their skin for their own. * Witchcraft: Skinwalker use charms to control and kill their victims. * X-ray vision: Skinwalkers can mentally break down the polymers in objects and organisms, allowing them to see through the object or a person; as such, Skinwalkers can see through anything . * Super dexterity: Skinwalkers are extremely agile and precise in all forms of strenuous movement. A Skinwalkers can throw a football in a basketball standing back to the frame. Weaknesses * Human Form: While it is impossible to kill a skin-walker in human form, there are magical ways to protect oneself and even to kill a skin-walker. * Bullet Dipped in White Ash: In traditional Native American lore, the only way to kill a skinwalker in it's animal form is to shot it in the next with a bullet, dipped in white ash. * Kryptonite - exposure to this radioactive xenomineral from Krypton is the greatest weakness of all skinwalker,since the mineral's radiation is extremely toxic to them, with it causing them severe pain and completely breaking down their invulnerability, allowing outside forces to damage their body. This weakens a skinwalker to the point that even a regular human like Lex Luthor will be able to overpower him/her. Prolonged exposure will ultimately lead to an excruciating death for the skinwalker. However, the mineral's harmful effects can be instantly neutralized by even a very thin coating of lead. * Beings of Equal Power - Beings of comparable incalculable superhuman might, such as other skin-walker, can generate enough force that can knock out, injure and even kill skin-walker, breaking through their invulnerability without the need of kryptonite. For instance, Kal-El possessed the strength to knock Nam-Ek unconscious and, with some effort, break Zod's incredibly durable neck, killing him.